


Winter Break

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Author Carmilla, F/F, Fluffy, Holidays, Hollstein - Freeform, Journalist Laura, POV Carmilla, POV Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Trying to scape from her work Laura goes to her father cabin to spend some free stress time.Carmilla is trying to get some inspiration for her next book far away from the city.Would the girl form the next cabin inspiration enough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like and enjoy this silly story

"Dad I'm on my way to the cabin right now can I call you back when I'm all settled?"

 

"Okay pumpkin did you have the box with bear spray?"

 

"Yes dad I have the box with bear spray, the baseball bat and I know how to lock the doors of the cabin"

 

Laura pull on the drive way of the cabin.

 

"Dad I'm here I'll call you later okay"

 

"Okay honey, take care I love you"

 

"Love you too dad"

 

Laura hang up, she turn off the car unblocked her seatbelt getting out of the car and look at the cabin.

 

It's been 3 years since she's been here the last time Laura was in this place was before she started her new job, even though she loves her job the last couple of moths have been very stressful, so now here she was standing outside in the cold in front of the familiar cabin, she went to the back of her car and got out her bags putting them on the front door of the cabin.

 

While Laura was finishing taking out her bags she was carrying the box, but she didn't think how heavy it was and before she dropped and fell someone was there to catch her before.

 

"Did you need help, cutie?" Said a raspy voice, Laura couldn't see who was it the box was blocking her view.

 

"Uh... yeah thanks"

 

They put the box down on the sidewalk and Laura turn to lock her car, when she turn to see who was helping her she couldn't help herself from open her mouth a little bit at the view of a girl with black long wavy hair with dark brown eyes, she looked like she was running from the outfit she was wearing, a black hoodie and navy blue sweatpants, that and her cheeks were slightly red.

 

"Um... Hi I'm Laura" Laura extending her hand so that the girl could shake her hand, the girl took her hand and for a moment Laura felt something she couldn't describe.

 

"Carmilla" the girl say giving her a wink, Laura couldn't help the blush from her cheeks she blame the cold weather.

 

The two of them just stare at each other until Laura remember that she got to get her stuffs inside the cabin.

 

"Thanks for helping me with the box I think I should get all of this inside" she gestured to her bags laying on the sidewalk.

 

"If you want I can help you with that"

 

"Sure thanks"

 

Laura grabbed her bags and Carmilla grabbed the box.

 

"Just for curiosity what's in the box?"

 

"Oh my dad gave me a ton of bears pray and a baseball bat" she pointed to the baseball bat who was next to the door "he's really into security" she giggles and open the door wide enough to get everything inside.

 

Laura put her stuff on the living room and she tell Carmilla to put the box next to the staircase.

 

Carmilla was about to leave when Laura offered her to stay and have some hot chocolate rewards for helping her, she agreed.

 

"So how long are you gonna stay?" Carmilla asked while Laura was preparing the mugs, luckily her dad visited the cabin weekly otherwise the place would be full of dust.

 

"I actually had not idea" she said pouring the hot chocolate on the mugs turning to gave Carmilla a mug "I just wanted a break from work, you know getting away from all the stress"

 

Laura turn to the fridge and smile when she saw a plate full of chocolate cookies with plastic wrap around it thank you dad she thought.

 

She place the plate on the table and offered some to Carmilla.

 

"And what are you doing here exactly, besides running and helping people with heavy boxes"

 

Carmilla smiled and Laura thought that she had a beautiful smile.

 

"Well beside running into beautiful girls I also came here to spend some break and also from some inspiration"

 

"Oh inspiration like are you an artist or something like that"

 

"I'm a writer, and what do you do?"

 

"I'm a journalist"

 

The hours passed and they realized that it was getting late they said theirs goodbyes and Laura offered to Carmilla to came by any other day Carmilla accepted the offer and left.

 

When Carmilla left Laura was hoping to see Carmilla again soon.

 

  
**Early that morning**

 

Carmilla woke up to her phone rigging it was 8:30 in the morning  she answered with a growling she saw who was on the phone only to growl more at the sound of the voice.

 

"How is my favorite author?"

 

"Why did you call me at this hour Mattie?"

 

"I can just call my little sis to know how you been?"

 

"No if it is so fucking early, what do you want?"

 

"Okay fine, I'll be quick then, just wanted to let you know that you had to give some news about the book it's been 2 weeks and I haven't heard anything about it"

 

"Mattie I know that but is just... I have nothing on my mind"

 

She heard Mattie sigh.

 

"Have you tried going outside like for a hike or for a run or maybe just stand outside looking at the sky"

 

"Well I actually haven't been outside since I got here"

 

"Well darling now that you are awake go for a run it would work"

 

Carmilla scuff.

 

"Like in gonna go out and run did you know me?"

 

"Well then you have to put your mind to work they want an update of the book by next month, ciao bella" and with that Mattie hang up.

 

Carmilla throw her phone on the bed she pace a little before looking at the window. At least it's sunny outside she thought.

 

She went to her drawer and put herself her navy blue sweatpants and black hoodie and her red converse, she went downstairs, directly to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water and went for a run.

 

About 45 minutes later and Carmilla was heading back to her cabin with nothing on her mind.

 

On her way she saw a girl struggling with a box it looks heavy and before the girl dropped Carmilla run to her.

  
"Did you need help, cutie?"

  
"Uh... yeah thanks"

 

The two put the box down so that the other girl could close her car and when Carmilla saw the girl she couldn't help it but feel nervous around the girl, a little shorter than her, long blonde straight hair, honey brown eyes, she's so cute Carmilla thought, the girl was wearing a blue beanie with a white pom that said police public call box she had a black coat and jeans.

 

  
"Um... Hi I'm Laura" The girl extending her hand Carmilla took her hand and for a moment Carmilla felt something she couldn't describe, she was thankful about her run so that the girl couldn't see the slight blush on her cheeks.

 

 _Be cool Karnstein_ she thought.

 

"Carmilla" she said giving the girl a wink.

 

She grinned when she saw the blond blushing.

 

After staring at each other Laura said.

 

"Thanks for helping me with the box I think I should get all of this inside" she gestured to her bags laying on the sidewalk.

 

"If you want I can help you with that"

 

"Sure thanks"

 

Hours later Carmilla noticed that it was getting late and decided to go.

 

"Thanks again for helping me with my stuffs"

 

"No problem"

 

Carmilla was opening the door when Laura caught her attention.

 

"You know if you want to talk again you are welcome to come again I can offer you other than cookies I can also have some cake or something else"

 

The blond was rambling and Carmilla couldn't help but smile at how cute that was.

 

"I think I like that very much, I'll see you later cupcake"

 

And with that Carmilla was on her way to her cabin, if running didn't inspire Carmilla a talk of 3 hours with Laura over some hot chocolate and cookies should inspired her.

 

When Carmilla got to the cabin she showered, changed and for the first time since she got in the cabin she grabbed her laptop and start writing.

 

Two hours later and Carmilla was looking for her phone to call Mattie about the update she wanted, Mattie ask her how long until she finished it Carmilla said that maybe two or three months, Mattie was happy with that answer and hang up.

  
With that Carmilla save the document and went to bed thinking about Laura and how much inspiration she got from just a talk of 3 hours, then she remembered that she didn't got her number.

  
_Maybe a run tomorrow wouldn't be bad_ Carmilla thought she grabbed her phone and set an alarm at 8:30 am.

 

She went to sleep thinking about the cute blonde girl. Hoping to see her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Carmilla had done her morning run?

The next day Laura was awake early in the morning, by habit, she growled when she saw the time, 8:15 am she put her head back on the pillow and try to fall asleep again failing, she got out of bed and decided to look outside of the window, while looking outside she couldn't help but smile at the thought about the talk she had with Carmilla.

 

They just have talked for a couple of hours about anything and everything, she felt like they would do that on a daily basis, just talking and drinking hot chocolate. Laura shake her head, _You just met her, Laura!_

  
She focused on the beautiful morning and decided to go downstairs and make herself some hot chocolate. Minutes later she went and grabbed her jacket, a blanket that was on the couch and a book and headed outside to enjoy the beautiful cold morning just sitting on her porch.

  
Carmilla has been running for about 25 minutes and she was already feeling exhausted, she didn't have a lot of sleep last night she couldn't help it she was having all this ideas in her head that she just needed to write them down, and after going to bed at 3:45 am she pull herself up just to hope and see Laura.

  
She was about to finish when she noticed Laura's cabin, she was outside sitting on a bench wrapped with a blanket reading a book. Carmilla couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, jogging she may her way and didn't miss the opportunity to go and say hey.

  
"Hey, Morning" Carmilla said standing on the stairs.

  
Laura smiled at the sound of the raspy voice she put her book down to see Carmilla wearing black sweatpants and a purple long sleeve shirt with her hair up in a ponytail.

  
"Hey, Doing a morning run?"

  
"I just finished I was just heading home, but decided to come and invite you to have a hot chocolate over my place as a thank you for last night"

  
Laura noticed that Carmilla looked a little nervous she couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

  
Carmilla didn't know why exactly she was nervous about, she was just asking Laura to have a drink, maybe it has to do with something about those honey brown eyes or that sweet smile. Carmilla was brought back to reality when she noticed that Laura was speaking.

  
"Sure I see you, how about in an hour"

  
"I see you then"

  
And with a smirk and a wave Carmilla was walking back to her cabin.

  
Laura wait until Carmilla was out of sight to went inside she let her stuff on the living room and went upstairs to have a quick shower.

 

When she finished her shower and getting dressed her phone rang she assume it was her father just to check if she was still alive, but when she saw the ID she felt annoyed still she answered.

 

"Hi Danny" Laura try to sound happy but her voice sounded serious.

 

"Hey Laura how you been?" Danny asked sounding nervous.

 

"I'm great I was just heading out to meet with someone"

 

"Someone? Who is it?"

 

Laura sigh this is one of the reasons she and Danny broke up always trying to protect her she already has her dad for that another reason was Danny was always jealous about who was Laura hanging out with, so she had to lie and say she was hanging out with Perry or she has to stay late at the office, one time that really wasn't an excuse Laura did stay late at the office.

 

"Not that is any of your business Danny but is my neighbor she invited me to have hot chocolate so I just gonna head over there now so goodb-"

 

"Wait! Laura please, just listen to me!"

 

"No! Danny I don't want to listen to you okay I had enough, I had 5 months to listen to you and right now I don't want to, so please just don't call me or text me anymore, bye"

 

And Laura hang up she grabbed her coat from the couch and head over to Carmilla.

  
Carmilla was busy cleaning the house, after expending 2 weeks inside and not seen the light she had to at least make the cabin look clean. She had to put all the empty bag of chips and empty cans of grape soda into the garbage when she heard someone knocking the door, quickly she put the bag inside the closet that was next to the stairs and went to open the door.

  
When she open the door she hope to see a smiling Laura but she found her a little upset.

  
"Hey, are you okay?"

  
"Yeah, is just I just had a call from my ex and well"

  
"Come on in I'll go and prepare everything just sit on the living room and I'll be back"

  
Carmilla guide Laura onto the living room she let her sit down and she went to the kitchen she was looking at the cabinets and the fridge to try and find something to make Laura feel good, until she found a little bit of cake she has brought two days ago just because.

  
She put two slice onto the plates with forks and put the mugs onto a tray and headed to the living room. She couldn't help but think how domestic she felt.

  
When she walked into the living room she found Laura looking at her bookshelf, tracing her fingers over the books, she meme her way to leave the tray on the table and make way to stand beside Laura.

  
"You read all of these books?" Laura ask motioning to the entire bookshelf

  
"Half of them, I only read them when I come here for vacation or just to run away from the city"

  
"Wow that's impressive I only have read a couple and the entire series of Harry Potter"

  
Carmilla laugh "I though that you would have been one of those people"

  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong on reading those books, they're really inspiring and the movies just make them feel a little more realistic"

  
Carmilla smile at how excited Laura sounds.

  
"Let me guess, Gryffindor?"

  
"No, proud Hufflepuff, but well everyone want to be a Gryffindor"

  
"Not me" Carmilla make her way to the couch and drink her hot chocolate, Laura joined her she took a sip and continue admiring Carmilla's bookshelves until one particular spot got her attention she got up and walk to it she gasp when she saw what it was.

  
"Holy Hufflepuff! You make fun of me but you have the books" Laura took one of the books "and they are in hardcover, let me guess Slytherin?"

  
Carmilla just smirk putting her mug down on the table she walked over to Laura she grab the book.

  
"Actually Ravenclaw" she put the book back in her place.

  
Suddenly they both noticed how close of each other were and neither of them could not help to look at each other's eyes. They went in silence for a moment until Carmilla speak.

  
"So do you want cake?" Carmilla said walking over to the couch.

  
"Yeah, yes... Uh thanks"

  
Carmilla gave her the plate and both of them just sit there in silence eating cake. Minutes later Carmilla broke the silence.

  
"So did you want to talk about what happened to you ex?"

  
Laura tensed at the question focusing on her piece of cake.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that"

  
"No is okay is just... we broke up a week ago and she still wants to talk and I don't and when she call me I said that I don't to talk to her anymore so I just hang up" she took a sip of her chocolate "that is another reason why I came here"

  
Carmilla noticed how upset Laura was she mentally kicked herself, then she got an idea.

  
She got up from the couch leaving a a very confused Laura and went for her letter jacket and her camera she came back to the living.

 

"You wanna go for a walk?" She said extending her hand for Laura to take.

 

Laura looked a little uneasy but accepted and the two head for a walk.

 

"Where are you taking me?"

  
"We are going for a walk"

  
"Can you be a little more specific"

  
Carmilla turn to see Laura and said

 

"Well if I tell you I would lose my air of mystery won't I" she give her a smirk.

  
Laura roll her eyes but couldn't stop smiling, she continue to follow Carmilla wherever they were going.

  
Ten minutes later and they were near the lake Carmilla turn a see Laura looking surprised by the view. She hold her camera and snap a quick picture of her just standing there smiling at the beautiful view.

 

"Did you like the view?" Carmilla said walking over to stand next to Laura "I'm talking about the lake not me"

 

Laura couldn't respond she was still in shock by the view, the lake was so clear and big at the end of it were the woods, Laura almost cry she couldn't help it but she went and gave Carmilla a hug.

  
Carmilla was surprised by the hug but at hear Laura say.

  
"Thank you"

  
She returned the hug.

  
"Your welcome, cupcake"

  
They broke apart and Laura walked to the river bank looking at the beautiful view she smile.

  
Carmilla was behind her she decided to take another picture of Laura standing there in front of the lake.

 

She still has no idea why this girl inspire her so much. She walked over to Laura and the two of them just stand there looking at the lake.

 

Laura ask Carmilla if she could take some pictures Carmilla accepted and the moment Laura got the camera she snap one of Carmilla looking straight to the lake she told her to not erased it and she has to send it to her, Carmilla smile and accepted.

 

They spend the rest of the day at the lake talking and taking pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> Did you hate it?  
> Did you want to add something so that it can be on the next chapter?  
> Let me know on the comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start where we left off.  
> I'm sorry is a little bit short but I promise the next chapter would be more longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are reading and liking this story

After spending the rest of the morning and a little bit of the afternoon on the lake they went back to Laura's cabin, they walked in silence all the way until Laura speak.

  
"When we came here my mother used to take to the lake when I was a kid" she said almost to herself.

  
"We used to throw rocks at the lake and the one who threw the rocks the farther wins, she always let me win so I eat at many cookies as I wanted" Laura try to fight the tears but it's been three years since and before she could do anything she felt someone was holding her, it was Carmilla.

  
Carmilla couldn't help it she looked at Laura about to cry and her first thought was to hug her she hope it wouldn't be weird but Laura relaxed into the hug hugging her back.

  
_Why do I feel safe in her arms?_ Laura thought before she could say anything she heard a dog barking behind them, they broke apart.

  
"You okay?" Carmilla said

  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just I haven't really talk about my mother since she passed"

  
"I'm sorry"

  
"It's okay I think I should really start to talk about it a little bit, just to feel better you know?"

  
Laura smiled Carmilla give her another hug and they started walking in the direction of Laura's cabin, when they got to the cabin Laura offered Carmilla to have lunch with her she accepted, Laura went to kitchen Carmilla follow her.

  
"What would you like?" Laura said turning to face Carmilla only to realize that the two were very closer to each other.

  
Before anything else happened Carmilla's phone started to sound.

  
She looked at the id "It's my sister" Carmilla took a few steps back and answered.

  
"Mattie hi"

  
"Carmilla I just calm to tell you that I'm on my way to visit you"

  
"Wait, what? Why?" Carmilla walked to the living room.

  
"Well Christmas is coming up and listen I know that you don't want to celebrate I can invite some people and you could to, what do you think darling?"

  
Carmilla sigh she hated Christmas but spending some time with Mattie wouldn't be so bad she looked at the kitchen and saw Laura trying to reach something for the cabinets that when she got an idea.

  
"Okay Mattie, at what time you came?"

"Wonderful, I probably be there in an hour and half this traffic is so horrible"

  
"Okay then I would see you then"

  
"Ciao Bella"

  
Carmilla hang up and with a smirk on her face she walked back to the kitchen.

  
"Everything okay here?" She when she saw Laura sitting on the floor.

  
"No, I don't have anything to cook"

  
Carmilla couldn't help the little laugh.

  
"What if we order something, how about pizza?"

  
Laura smile "That would be great"

  
Carmilla help Laura get up and once again they were close to each other, Laura was trying not to look at Carmilla's lips, she failed when she saw Carmilla licking her bottom lip she try to focused on looking at her dark brown eyes.

Carmilla was leaning towards Laura when someone knocked on the door.  
_Fuck_

"I should probably go and see who's there"

  
"Yeah I...I- I'm gonna order the pizza"

  
When Laura went to open the door she was hoping to not see anyone because she didn't know anyone else except for Carmilla, but when she open the door she found a very known tall redhead standing in front of her.

  
"Hi Laura" Danny said with a little wave

  
"Hey Laura how would you like the pizza?" Carmilla said standing beside Laura when she noticed she was still looking at the door, she turn to see who was at the door her mouth dropped.

  
"Lawrence?"

  
"Karnstein?"

  
_They know each other?_ Laura thought, looking at Danny and back to Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> Did you hate it?  
> Did you want to add something so that it can be on the next chapter?  
> Let me know on the comments or on my Tumblr heyitsjazmin8.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Did you hate it?  
> Should I continue?  
> Tell me in the comments


End file.
